It is already well known to incorporate a metal pyrithione salt as represented by zinc pyrithione in a cosmetic composition, and when it is incorporated in a hair wash such as a shampoo, it is possible to effectively control formation of dandruff. It is known that such an anti-dandruff effect is brought about by the metal pyrithione salt which remains on the scalp or hair after washing, and its persistence in the washing process is substantially influential over such an effect. Therefore, a cosmetic composition showing a high persistence of a metal pyrithione salt at the time of washing is desired.
Heretofore, Patent Document 1 has reported on e.g. a shampoo composition wherein anti-dandruff particle persistence is improved by incorporating a specific cationic polysaccharide polymer.